


Steve Rogers Goes to Bed

by Molly_Ren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Feedism, M/M, Multi, feederism, feeding machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ren/pseuds/Molly_Ren
Summary: The seed is planted.





	1. Drunk Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopea (nina_monk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Infundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368680) by [cassiopea (nina_monk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/pseuds/cassiopea). 



It had taken some time for Bruce to learn how to [lap snuggle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5182457/chapters/11945939), but no time at all to realize the joys of being used as a pillow by his lovers. He liked the closeness, and being useful, and the everyday tummy worship it sometimes inspired. Steve in particular was adorable in that he'd shut his eyes and go practically boneless with contentment as he snuggled into Bruce's fluffy tummy.

So Bruce didn’t think anything of it when Steve crawled in bed with him around three in the morning and embraced his big belly, laying half on top of him and tucking himself as closely as a six-foot supersoldier could do. 

“Good party?” Bruce yawned, and Steve said something in the affirmative, muffled against his chest. Bruce muzzily patted him, and had just started to drift off again when  Steve said something about bed.

“You’re already  _ in  _ bed, silly,” Bruce chuckled.

“No… I mean… the machine.” Steve looked up and for the first time Bruce realized he was, somehow, tipsy. “[Your machine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4368680). D’you think I could use it?”

Bruce’s reaction was immediate...and all physical. 

Steve laughed. It was all Bruce could do to sputter, “Are you drunk?”

“Noooo…” said Steve, but Tony came in, undoing his tie, and mouthed “He’s drunk.” 

“Are  _ you  _ drunk?” Banner asked, because if Steve was…

“Tipsy,” said Tony, “but still smart enough not to drink something Thor was serving.” 

“Oh,” said Banner. That would explain it. 

“I would  _ not  _ want to be him tomorrow morning,” said Tony as he stripped down to his boxers (Steve was now passed out so deeply he was snoring.) “I’m not even sure the super-serum can stand up to Asguardian vodka.”

Banner probably said something in agreement, but he was still thinking about what Steve had said. And worse, imagining it down to the most sinful detail.


	2. Bad Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner broods over his sexual fantasies. TW for body image issues.

Over the next two weeks, Banner found himself dealing with an agonizing mental split which, for once, had nothing at all to do with the Hulk. Instead, one half of his mind obsessed over imagining Steve in ever-more-complicated positions while the “Bed” mechanism steadily pumped him full of ice cream, until those pretty abs were bulging out like a turtle’s shell and it was all Steve could do to moan and suffer the consequences. Or then there was the series where he'd imagine Steve at different weights--with bellies and love handles ranging from barely-there to as huge as his own--and wearing clothes that were now so tight he could see every new bump and curve.

Meanwhile, the other half of his brain--the conscience-ridden, guilty half--was frantically churning through his entire relationship history to try and figure out why he wanted to do such horribly life-altering and invasive things to one of the people he loved most.

* * *

 

Ironically, one of the things that Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers had been able to bond over early on was that they shared the same body-altering experiences. Though God knows Tony tried, there simply weren’t that many people in the world who understood what it was like to be injected with a substance that completely, irrevocably transformed your body. It created a break in your life, a Before and and After, and even when things had (mostly) worked out in the end, it was sometimes hard not to mourn how much things had changed. Steve understood that, and the fact that Bruce often didn’t have to _explain_ to Steve was something that he very much treasured.

Banner was also fascinated with how many ways their respective serums made them the same, though at this point they certainly had body types that couldn’t be more different. They were both always hungry, for one thing. The serum did things to the metabolism that sometimes made Banner feel like he and Steve had more in common with hummingbirds than human beings, as the trade-off for being able to lift cars with one arm and morph into a giant green ragemonster was that all that superhuman energy had to be replaced. Steve was better about it now than he used to be--they both were--but Banner had also listened in awe and horror as Steve told him Howling Commandos stories where the cold and the lack of food had conspired against him and left him sick and shaky when they needed him most. It was probably why Steve was usually the first one to notice when Banner was neglecting himself (and why the phrase “You need to eat!” now made him envision Steve, propaganda poster style, instead of someone’s Italian grandma.) Checking up on each other and passing each other granola bars after a grueling fight or a particularly exhausting day had turned into a sort of love language. 

Sometimes, prey to this new series of thoughts, Banner would find himself musing upon and adding up all the calories Steve consumed in a day, and then deleting the file before he could finish. 

* * *

 

Steve’s affection for him (and also, his sometimes very naked desire) also made Banner feel… well, like a person.

He and Tony had been watching a behind-the-scenes documentary on the _X-Files_ , of all things, when one of the writers had talked about how Mulder and Scully’s relationship was based on a relationship he’d once seen between an awkward man and his beautiful wife. People would be more open to the man upon meeting his wife because "if _she_ likes him, then _he_ can’t be that bad." The writer had said Scully, in turn, was Mulder’s “human passport”, and helped make him relatable to the audience.

Banner didn’t like to to think about how much his relationship with Steve legitimized him, even more than it did being connected to Tony. Tony was amazing and a genius, but he strongly polarized people: they loved him or hated him. Whereas Steve, for all his bullheadedness and scrappy past trying to beat up guys in alleys, had the Buzzfeed-bestowed nickname of “America’s Sweetheart”. People adored him, looked up to him, swooned when they saw him on the news, wrote him fan mail about how thinking about him had gotten them through some of the toughest times in their lives. (The Hulk _never_ got fan mail about how thinking about him had helped people get through their cancer diagnosis.) And when people realized he and Steve were connected, they started treating him differently... out of deference to Captain America.

Banner, in his darker moments, was sure half of this adoration would disappear if Steve didn’t look how he did. Darcy, in an effort to help him with something she didn't fully understand, had loaned Banner several books on the "fat positive" movement, but he found that the result was that he could more clearly define all the ways he didn't measure up to current beauty ideals: Steve had the blue eyes, the blonde hair, the cinched waist and beautifully defined musculature without an ounce of fat. Eventually, he tried not to look at Steve’s news coverage, much as he tried not to look at the stuff that was printed about himself, because the blatant difference between the way they treated Steve--a man who had an impressive body count, but a winning smile--and Bruce Banner--amorphous blob monster--was too heartbreaking.

But what if Steve actually wanted to use Bed the way Banner used it? If Captain America, the inspiration for hundreds of workout routines, actually wanted to try being… softer? More... Banner-like? Bigger in all the _wrong_ ways? Bruce wasn’t sure he would ever stop liking the idea. Or the dark fantasy of “ruining” Steve’s too-perfect body--

And that’s usually when he stopped himself, furiously blushing and ashamed. And Tony, who so far had no idea what was going on except that Banner seemed both more distracted and hornier than ever, would tease him about daydreaming with his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story inspired by Cassipea's "Infundo" series! :P


End file.
